Mariposa invernal
by Liraz Nightray
Summary: Porque los dos son como una mariposa invernal. Él la enseñó a volar y ella a derretir su hielo... "Una mariposa es símbolo de transformación y evolución. Y eso me recuerda a ti." [Fic de intercambio para Fresa del foro 413 days!]
1. Ansiosas alas

**Notas de autor:** Escribo como loca desquiciada para cumplir con el intercambio, obviamente no puedo quedar mal, va en contra de mi organismo no cumplir. Pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es para quién va dirigido: **Fresa.** Espero que lo disfrutes, sino me mato, o di mentiritas blancas para que yo sea feliz xDD. Mira que trabajé hasta medio día, comí, me bañé y cuando tomaba una siesta tuve la visión de hacer el fic ―mi mente es complicada, el almohadón de plumas me da ideas cuando duermo―. Y pues he aquí: me esforcé. ¡Es para ti, con amor!  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, este fanfic es un regalo de intercambio para Fresa, del foro: 413 days!  
 **Palabras** : 630 XD

* * *

 **Mariposa invernal  
Capítulo I: Ansiosas Alas**

* * *

Siente que su respiración se desborda, sus ojos se desorbitan al viajar por todos los rincones del gremio buscando su ubicación, para así ella poder arrimarse a él, acurrucarse a su lado, omitir el frío y solo esperar por el momento más revelador de la noche _: el árbol de navidad._ Ya que Mirajane había mantenido en secreto la decoración de éste, pero prometió sorprender a todos.

Y considerando que no pidió la contribución de los miembros del gremio… mírenla ahí: con los latidos de su corazón locamente acelerados y es que, ve que el reloj avanza, haciendo que su desespero aumente. Necesita sentarse a su lado y quedarse ahí toda la noche ―si le es posible―, quiere quedarse un momento a solas con él, pero lo ve imposible. ¡Gray no se separa de su equipo!

Desde que el festejo de navidad de Fairy Tail comenzó, él no se había levantado de su lugar y tampoco se había quedado solo. Ambas acciones, provocan que ella se sienta insegura… Insegura, porque ella lo único que ha pretendido durante toda la celebración, es estar a su lado y ya. Y, él parece tan lejano a su realidad.

Juvia se pregunta, si acaso piensa en ella… al menos, si preguntó si ella había llegado o si alguien de su equipo, le dijo que ella estaba ahí.

Pero bueno, su determinación es como Gajeel: de hierro. Y a ritmo lento pero seguro, se está acercando a su destino final. Hiperventila al ver lo mucho que ha avanzado y ya le quedan dos mesas para llegar a la suya… muere de emoción, al imaginarse que quizás la invite a sentarse con ellos.

―¿Qué tramas? ―la voz de Gajeel se escucha a su lado.

Juvia tartamudea y voltea verlo. Él tiene los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

―Juvia quiere ir con Gray-sama.

Escucha un gruñido. ―¿Por qué no solo vas? ―cuestiona desesperado ―¡Haz estado moviéndote por todas partes, ya estoy mareado! ―porque parece un transporte: viajando y haciendo paradas continuas.

Juega con sus dedos índices. ―Juvia tiene miedo ―responde. Ansia tanto estar a su lado, que de tanta excitación, teme, vaya a doler, encima de que está combinada con la duda.

Levanta una ceja. ―¿Miedo a los monos de nieve? ―sinceramente, Gajeel no la entiende. Juvia agita rápidamente sus brazos negando con la cabeza ―gee-hee. Solo disfruta la navidad.

―¡Juvia la está disfrutando! ―claro, si omite el hecho de que su corazón está acelerado, que no puede quedarse quieta, que siente desesperación, que su respiración la está aturdiendo, que se solo piensa en sus expectativas y duda de ellas… está disfrutando.

―Como quieras ―rueda los ojos no sin antes darle un fuerte empujón, no para lastimarla pero si para hacerla avanzar un par de mesas hasta llegar a su destino ―feliz navidad.

Juvia se tropieza ante la sorpresa, ¡No esperaba ser empujada!, avanza unos metros torpemente ya que está perdiendo el equilibro ante las cómicas zancadas que da al maniobrar para no besar el suelo: primero da saltitos con un pie y luego mete el otro para dar largos pasos.

Y cuando lo ve todo perdido: ¡Su caída!, choca contra algo que no ve, puesto a que su vista está en el suelo, pero que impide que caiga.

―¿Ehmm? ―parpadea confundida ―¿Etto? ―alza la vista para que ésta se encontrara con la de Gray.

Siente hervir la cara y su respiración se vuelve más pesada aún. Continúa balbuceando palabras inentendibles a oídos de los mortales…

El mundo parece colapsar cuando los reflectores ―puestos por decoración―, se apagan para que Mirajane comience a hablar. Juvia en lo único que piensa es que no está lista, no está lista y no está lista y que sus brazos están siendo sujetados por Gray-sama…

* * *

 **Lo corto aquí porque quiero y puedo C:**

 **Next chapter: Gray's POV xD**

 **Lo publicaré hoy, porque como soy una bestia con mis fics, terminaré borrándolo.**

 **¡Que lo disfrutes, Fresa!**


	2. Revoloteo despreocupado

**Notas de autor:** Fresa pidió que Juvia sintiera "ansiedad" no sé si lo hice también xDD pero bueno, ahora toca el POV de Gray con "despreocupación" sean felices C:  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, este fanfic es un regalo de intercambio para Fresa, del foro: 413 days!  
 **Palabras** : 583 xD

* * *

 **Mariposa invernal  
Capítulo II: Revoloteo despreocupado**

* * *

Se siente de lo más campante en ese lugar. Está cómodo y le gusta el ambiente, pese a que no es el fan número uno de la _blanca_ navidad, se siente bien y con espíritu. Y si juzga todo a su alrededor, el habitual escándalo del gremio y más en una fiesta, lo tranquiliza.

Ese día ―no por ser navidad―, lo está sintiendo y viviendo de una manera muy diferente. Y es que en él, hay una sensación de libertad. Que si bien, recordó a sus seres queridos como todos los días, las sombras taciturnas de sus muertes no le nublaron el juicio, porque esa navidad _sería_ diferente. Sí, los tiene presente, pero por primera vez, afirma, se siente sin el peso de sus ausencias sobre sus hombros y considera que está cumpliendo con el mensaje que le dieron al sacrificarse por él.

Ahora, más que nunca valora a sus amigos y aunque Natsu le ha intentado sacar pleito en repetidas ocasiones, él no está cayendo en sus provocaciones. Él no está actuando normal, pero no lo siente raro, lo siente como una nueva fase de su proceso.

Por primera vez, no quiere pelear y ni pensar en el pasado, tampoco pretende sufrir… Solo quiere disfrutar del momento, ser feliz y aprovechar de tenerlos a todos sus compañeros de gremio, sentirse libre de mortificaciones.

Hoy, la navidad para Gray Fullbuster va a ser totalmente blanca y transparente: cero peleas, cero insultos. Hoy no va a dejar que las cosas fluyan y él las va a recibir y aceptar despreocupadamente.

―Creo que Juvia viene a desearte feliz navidad ―Lucy le susurra con un tono de burla y un poco de discreción.

―¿Juvia? ―sí había notado su ausencia en su espacio personal y se imaginó que por la timidez que posee para ciertas cosas, la maga elemental, no se había animado a acercarse a él ―¿Por qué lo dices? ―cuestiona casi indiferente porque él sabe que tarde o temprano, ella llegará a su lado. Él ese día ni de eso se va a preocupar.

―Oh, Gajeel la detuvo ―Gray achica los ojos para observar a Lucy, tras observar la seriedad de su rostro se levanta para darse la vuelta y ver lo que la maga celestial quiere decirle.

―¡Feliz navidad, Gray! ―Lucy ríe y se aleja de él de lo más alegre.

No alcanza ni a voltear porque se queda fijo en la figura azulada que se acerca a trompicones hasta él. El cuerpo de Juvia está inclinado hacia delante y va en declive conforme pierde el equilibro al avanzar torpemente, pero él está ahí para no dejarla caer.

Ni se inmuta cuando Juvia se estampa contra él y la sostiene para darle la firmeza necesaria para reponerse. Toma sus brazos con delicadeza y desciende su mirada para verificar que esté bien, cuando su miradas se cruzan siente tanto la confusión ―ella buscaba saber qué impidió que cayera― y su nerviosismo… la ve sonrojarse y mascullar algo que no comprende del todo.

Las luces se apagan. ―¡Chicos! ―la dulce voz de Mirajane resuena en todo el gremio ―¡Acérquense al árbol de navidad!

Juvia tiembla ansiosa, lo ve y lo siente ya que sigue sosteniéndola. De inmediato la compara con el batir de las alas de una mariposa… y de alguna manera eso lo hace sonreír de medio lado. _Le atinó._

Suelta un suspiro, pensando en que el gran momento ha llegado… ―Vamos ―no cuestiona, invita. Lo dice tan serenamente, intentando apaciguar la agitación de la maga.

* * *

 **Pues aquí tienen los dos caminos para llegar al final, que es el siguiente capítulo. Ojalá salga hoy, sino hasta mañana.**

 **Saludos, gracias a vichoinmundo, LOOOOOOL siento feo (?), por comentar... espero que este también te guste.**


	3. Volar bajo el árbol

**Notas de autor:** Tercer capítulo… el objetivo de este fic era llegar a un "final" mediante dos caminos diferentes. El final es "árbol de navidad" y los caminos son las emociones de Juvia, ansiedad, y Gray, despreocupación. Por ello la emoción, ya se descifrará el misterio.  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, este fanfic es un regalo de intercambio para Fresa, del foro: 413 days!  
 **Palabras** : 995 xD

* * *

 **Mariposa invernal  
Capítulo III: Volar bajo el árbol**

* * *

―Vamos ―no cuestiona, invita. Lo dice tan serenamente, intentando apaciguar la agitación de la maga.

Cuando cae en cuenta de la invitación y de que al fin está con él, a solas, salta emocionada y corre tras él.

El árbol de navidad está tapado como si se tratara de una obra de teatro por presentar. Mirajane se las había ingeniado bastante bien, al colocar un telón de color rojo para mantener en alto las expectativas del gremio. Todos se paran frente al árbol, aún sin verlo, Lisanna y Elfman apoyan a su hermana con la formación en una sola línea horizontal, en la que se deben formar cada miembro.

Juvia alcanza a acomodarse a un costado de Gray, quien discretamente le había apartado un lugar a su derecha.

―¡Bien! ―habla entusiasmada la albina ―este año el árbol de Fairy Tail fue un misterio ―explica ―solo el maestro y yo sabemos el verdadero objetivo de esto.

―¡Es de hombres mantener el misterio! ―grita Elfman desde una esquina.

Mira sonríe. ―Ara-ara ―pausa y ve a todos ―no obstante, yo le pedí ayuda algunos integrantes del gremio, para que discretamente formaran parte de esto.

Juvia siente que su pulso se acelera conforme el discurso avanza y es que ella no forma parte del grupo que sabía sobre esa actividad. Gray la observa por el rabillo del ojo y la nota algo nerviosa e inquieta. Con justa razón, porque los que no formaron parte de la actividad de Mira, son los que no tienen idea de lo que se planeó.

―Es decir, la mitad del gremio ayudó en la decoración ―comienza escuchar gritos inconformes y sin más, jala la bambalina del telón que sujeta con sus manos para que el árbol quede al descubierto.

Los ojos de Juvia se abren de la emoción al ver el enorme árbol de color blanco rodeado por luces navideñas amarillas, que hacen resaltar el color de las esferas celestes, plateadas y cristalinas, estas últimas más grandes que las dos primeras y se ve dentro de ellas, un trozo de papel… Estas esferas cambian de color repetidamente, sin dejar de combinar.

Y, hay algo más que capta la atención de la maga de agua; frente al árbol de navidad, ve una mesa llena de adornos navideños.

―Las personas que ayudaron a Mira-chan, retrocedan un paso ―este es el maestro, que con su autoritaria voz aprovecha el momento de conmoción.

―¿Gray-sama? ―Juvia pregunta al verlo recular ―¿Gray-sama sabía?

Alza sus hombros en señal de afirmación. Observa que tanto como Gajeel, Lucy, Freed, Charle, Evergreen, Max, Jet y más, imitan el movimiento de Gray al escuchar la orden del maestro.

―Ara-ara… dije que todos estarían felices.

―¡No es justo! ¡El hielitos y el come-tornillos sabían de esto y yo no!

―Fue al azar, Natsu ―Mirajane cierra sus ojos y sonríe ―las personas que ayudaron a decorar el árbol, tuvieron la misión de buscar un objeto especial para las personas que no participaron.

El corazón de Juvia comienza a latir con más fuerza. ¿Objeto especial es igual a regalo?

―Lo único que tienen que hacer es buscar la esfera con su nombre y tomarla. Después de que lean la carta, deben buscar el adorno de la mesa… ―hace una pausa para verlos a todos ―una vez que tengan el adorno en manos, pueden colgarlo en el árbol.

El gremio se adelanta a buscar su esfera. Juvia muerde su labio inferior un tanto dudosa porque muere de ganas de que Gray sea la persona que escogió ese objeto especial para que ella lo colocara en el árbol, pero y si no fue él… si fue otra persona… ¡Es demasiado complicado!

Sacude la cabeza y ajusta su sombrero: es navidad. ¡Es navidad con Fairy Tail! Quien haya sido el que escogió su adorno, lo hizo para ella. Camina con decisión y se hace espacio entre todos, no quedan muchas esferas, son tres las que restan y por ende, no tarda en encontrar la suya.

Cuando quita la esfera del árbol, ésta se revienta como si fuese una burbuja… y con el corazón bombeando a mil por hora, decide desdoblar el papelito:

 _"―_ _Una mariposa es símbolo de transformación y evolución. Y eso me recuerda a ti"_ ―pronuncia… es todo lo que dice el papel.

¡Ni siquiera viene nombre! Infla sus mejillas en un mohín y frustrada se acerca a la mesa… porque sigue sin saber qué persona fue quien considera que se parece a una mariposa.

 _«Ge_ _nial… Juvia es un insecto_ _»_

En la mesa solo queda un adorno; el suyo. Con cuidado lo toma por el listón plata que tiene y lo coloca frente a sus ojos para verlo con detalle: ve arte de _hielo_. ¡Su adorno es una fina y delgada mariposa hecha de hielo!

Una figura masculina se para delante de ella, no tiene que levantar la vista para descubrir de quién se trata. ―Gray-sama ―susurra sonriendo ―Juvia pensó que le daban una mariposa porque parece un insecto…

Se paraliza por completo, mientras la palidez de adueña de su cuerpo _«_ _¡Ese no es el mensaje!_ _»_ quiere decir, pero ella continúa hablando.

―Pero fue por el pasado de Juvia… ―Gray la ve serio ―Juvia antes caminaba bajo el cielo gris y ahora vuela libre por el cielo azul. Y eso es gracias a Gray-sama ―concluye sonriendo con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

Quiere negar ese hecho. Si Juvia salió del capullo para mostrar la verdadera belleza de su ser, fue por ella en mayor medida, no por él. Aunque piensa que quizás no está equivocada y puede que los dos sean una _mariposa invernal,_ porque si él la ayudó a volar, ella lo ayudó a derretir su hielo.

Un fuerte y sorpresivo abrazo interrumpe sus pensamientos. Juvia ha saltado a sus brazos y decide quedarse callado y recibir el agradecimiento.

―¡Gracias! ―susurra ―pero Juvia se va quedar con el regalo que Gray-sama le hizo ―confiesa celosamente.

Y no sabe por qué, pero se imaginó que eso pasaría…

* * *

 **¡Era máximo de 1.000 palabras! Me quedé con muchas ganas de escribir más, que hasta tuve que quitar varias partes para centrarme solo en ellos. Bueno, este es el final. Lo amo-odio. XD porque sentí forzado el título, que explicaré a continuación: ya saben porque es mariposa. Pero se me hacía muy vacío titularlo solo así. So, puse invernal porque según yo quedaba más acorde a la navidad xDDD y al propio Gray ya la escena gruvia bajo la nieve: ya saben xDDD quise ser romántica.**

 **Bueno me voy.**

 **No si antes agradecer los comentarios: MissNutella espero que se haya entendido el camino para llegar a este final (?), gracias a vichoinmundo por atreverse a entrar en la historia de esta loca. Y Fresa, nuevamente, espero que te guste (?)**


End file.
